


Everything means nothing

by N4rciss1st



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluffy, Lena is still CEO of LCorp, One Shot, Song: If I can’t have you (Shawn Mendez), Song: Toxic (Brittany Spears), musician!Kara, only a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N4rciss1st/pseuds/N4rciss1st
Summary: Lena bumps into a struggling musician, she is instantly taken by the woman and when Kara gets herself into some risky business, things go awry.I’m bad at summaries ¯\ _(ツ)_/¯





	Everything means nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I hope you like this one! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I don’t really care but I apologise for it anyway :)

Lena’s morning was going terribly. First she spilled coffee all down her brand new dress, then on her way to the L Corp building there was bumper to bumper traffic, she received a phone call on the way telling her that the company that she had been in business with for years was backing out of a contract due to a rumour they had heard about Lena, and then to top it all off...she stepped out of the car and straight into a puddle, filling her right Louboutin shoe. She wanted to scream but she kept her composure. She hobbled into the building with some dignity still attached and didn’t bother going to her office but straight into the lobby’s public bathroom.

As she pushed the door, it came flying back at her, hitting her and almost knocking her out. As she came to seconds later, there was a tall blonde woman standing over her, reaching to help her up.

“Oh my god, I am so, so sorry!” Lena took her hand and let the woman help her up. Lena huffed and found her wet shoe lying on the floor next to a guitar. The blonde saw the defeated look on Lena’s face and picked up both items. “Here, come on. I’ll help you.” The woman took Lena’s wrist and pulled her into the bathroom.

“Sorry. I’m not usually such a mess. I’ve just had a horrible morning.” Lena pulled herself up to sit on the counter, letting the mystery girl help her. She watched as the woman grabbed a couple of paper towels and started to wipe out and dry the dirty puddle water from the shoe.

“These are nice shoes. You must have a great job.” Lena smiled at the girls comment.

“I own the building...and the company that it houses and a bunch of other buildings and companies around National City.” The girl stopped what she was doing and lifted her eyes to Lena’s.

“Wait...you’re Lena Luthor?” Lena nodded. She felt uncomfortable now, knowing that the girl had probably heard so many terrible lies about her from social media and media in general.

“You’ve heard about me?” Lena asked, taking the shoe from the girl and fitting it back to her foot.

“My sister Alex, she really looks up to you. She talks about you all the time. She owns her own tech store down in the industrial district, she thinks she’s some kind of inventor.” The blonde shrugs and picks up her guitar.

“That’s actually really nice to hear. Usually people have the exact opposite opinion of me.” Lena climbed back down off the counter and straightened out her dress.

“Oh I don’t believe what I hear on the tv, Miss Luthor. I prefer to hear it first hand before I make my mind up.” Lena smiled at that. She looked the girl up and down, she was about 6 inches taller than Lena, even with her heels on. Her blond hair came in waves over her shoulders and her tight black shirt and hip hugger jeans showed off her impeccable body.

“Smart girl. You’re a musician?” She asked pointing to her guitar as they walked out of the bathroom, stopping just outside of the door.

“Barely.” The girl frowned. “I just moved back to National City after living in Metropolis for a while, trying to kick start my career but nothing came of it so I moved back here to be with my sister. Been back a week and I haven’t been able to find a gig yet.” The blonde laughed and put her head down a bit in embarrassment. “That’s actually why I’m here, I was busking in the street but I sat down on a bench in the plaza next door but I accidentally sat in some bird poop...this was the closest public bathroom, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. That’s what it’s here for.” Lena smiled.

“Well, thanks anyway. I hope your day gets better. Nice to meet you, Miss Luthor.” The blonde began to walk away but Lena stopped her.

“Wait, what’s your name?” The girl stopped and turned around.

“Kara. Kara Danvers.” Lena walked over the short way to the girl and crossed her arms, a mischievous smile on her face. Kara looked confused.

“Well Kara Danvers. I might be able to help you out. Give me just a second.” Lena bought out her phone and punched in a number. She bought it to her ear and almost immediately started talking. “Kim! Hi, I know it’s been a while. Listen, I found the perfect person to be the entertainment for your opening night. Yes...yes...Fantastic...I’ll let her know. Thanks Kim, see you soon. Bye.” Kara stood and looked at her dumb founded. “You might have a gig this weekend, Kara Danvers.”

“Wha-..I...uh...” Lena fished a pen and her business card out of her purse and wrote down something on the back.

“That’s the address. The club is called Ghostbar, opening night is Saturday. You have an audition tonight at nine.” Lena smiled at Kara, she seemed speechless. Lena leaned in and whispered. “It’s nice to know people in high places. Let me know how you go, Kara Danvers.” Lena winked and then she walked away, leave Kara standing in the lobby smiling in her direction.

Lena was deep in her work at her desk when Jess came into the office and told her that she had a call from a Kara Danvers. Lena raised an eyebrow in curiosity but smiled. Pressing a button on her office phone to accept the call.

“Lena Luthor speaking.” Lena sat back comfortably in her chair.

“Oh, hi miss Luthor. It’s, um, Kara. Kara Danvers. This is probably really weird but I uh, I wanted to let you know that I booked the gig at Ghostbar and I wanted to thank you for getting me the audition.”

“That’s fantastic. Oh and please, call me Lena. Really, it was the least I could do.” Lena giggled a little. “Even though you did almost knock me out with the door.” She heard Kara laugh.

“Yeah sorry about that. Um, listen...I was wondering if maybe you would come to the gig on Saturday? I know it’s probably not your kind of thing, not that I would know but I’d really like for you to come to the show.” Lena thought for a second and leaned closer to the phone.

“It might be on the cards, I’m a busy woman but I’ll see what I can do.” Lena smiled, having every intention of being at that show. She could almost hear the embarrassment in Kara’s voice.

“Oh yeah of course, sorry.”

“Relax Kara, I’ll be there.” Lena hung up the phone and smiled to herself. She had this feeling in her chest. One she hadn’t felt in a very long time. There was something about Kara Danvers that struck Lena. There was no doubt that she was beautiful. Bright blue eyes, blonde hair but had a bit of a rebel, rock chick style to her. She wasn’t exactly Lena’s usual type but Lena just felt...something.

Saturday was particularly busy for Lena. She never really saw the weekend as a time to relax, she spent most of it holed up in her office or down in the lab. It’s not like she had friends or a family to go home to anyway. What was the point of weekends? The closest person she had was Jess, her assistant but she paid her to be there. If money wasn’t a factor, Jess probably wouldn’t have been there either. So weekends were used to tie up loose ends or work on personal projects without distractions from her lab technicians who were there during the week. The sun went down faster than she realised and forgot about Kara’s gig. Nine had ticked by and Lena had only just made it home to get changed and gussy up to go to Ghostbar.

She could hear the music from outside as she walked up to the entrance, it was nearing ten and she felt bad having lost track of time and not seeing Kara perform from the start. It was Ghostbar’s first night being open and from what Lena could tell, it was going to be very popular. Every seat was filled and not an empty stool at the bar. She walked in and made her way across the back of the club toward the bar, she watched as Kara sat on a stool on the stage singing and strumming her guitar.

_Baby, can't you see I'm calling?_  
A girl like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm falling  
There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, baby, give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm loving it

Lena ordered a drink and stood at the back of the club, listening and watching Kara. She looked like a natural and her voice was what Lena would think an angel would sound like, it was soft but raspy and she had almost perfect pitch.

_Too high, can't come down_  
Losing my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

Lena locked eyes with Kara across the room and smiled. She bit her lip as Kara continued to watched Lena as she sang. Lena felt a blush on her face.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Lena knew that song, but Kara had turned it into a slow, soulful ballad that had less of pop sound and tons more emotion. Lena wondered how she hadn’t blown up in Metropolis. Kara sang two more songs, both more up beat then the previous one and then the show concluded then the DJ came out and began his show for the rest of the night. Lena watched as Kara jumped from the stage and walked up to a tall red head woman, giving her a hug and sharing a toast. As Kara sipped her drink, she locked eyes with Lena again. Lena blushed but couldn’t help but smile. She felt a strange fluttering sensation in her stomach as Kara approached her.

“I’m glad you came!” Kara said shouting over the music. The smile on her face made Lena feel that fluttering again.

“I’m sorry I was late, I lost track of time! You are amazing.” Lena noticed Kara looking at her slowly from her feet and all the way up to meet her eyes. Lena swallowed thickly and she felt like her cheeks were now just in a state of perpetual redness.

“Thank you! I’m just glad I got to see you! Hey, would you mind if I introduced you to my sister? She’s been asking ever since I told her I met you!” Lena nodded, the music was so loud and there was so many people that it made Lena feel a little anxious. Crowds and public places weren’t her favourite thing in the world, but when Kara took her hand to drag her through the multitudes of people she felt the anxiety melt away.

“Alex! Alex!” Kara’s shouted and tapped on the tall woman’s shoulder, claiming her attention. When the woman turned around, the stunned look on her face made Kara laugh and Lena grin. She had never had anyone react that way to meeting her before.

“Oh my god, Miss Luthor. It’s an honour.” Alex took Lena’s hand and shook it vigorously. Kara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Sorry about her, she’s the biggest dork I know.” Alex shot Kara a pointed look.

“I’m not a dork. Just a huge fan. You built your company from the ground up and had so many breakthroughs in technology, science and medicine. Your just an inspiration.” Lena was speechless, never had she had anyone say something so thoughtful and nice to her.

“Wow, thank you. You’re too kind.” Lena smiled, letting go of the red heads hand. Alex put her arm around another woman, she had beautiful dark eyes and skin, she looked hardened but still nice.

“This is my fiancé, Maggie.” Alex then began to point to the people standing around the table. “That’s Winn, J’onn, Nia and Brainy.” Lena waved to all the people with a smile and everyone greeted her in kind. No one looked at her like she was a monster like she was used to and she made the decision right then and there that these people were good, kind people. Lena felt a tug on her hand and then a voice in her ear.

“Hey, you want to go to the roof?” She looked over to Kara, whose face was but an inch from her ear. She nodded and Kara laced her fingers with Lena’s. Lena felt her stomach to the fluttery thing again. Kara dragged Lena back through the crowd and toward a set of stairs. At the top Kara let Lena’s hand go to push the door open, it was a heavy, metal door that looked old and probably a little broken. Kara found a brick and wedged it under the door to keep it open.

“Just in case.” Kara shrugged. Lena looked out over the city, it was a view that she was familiar with but looking to Kara whose eyes were filled with wonder and excitement, she could tell this was something that the blonde didn’t often see.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Lena asked, bringing Kara out of her trance. Kara stepped close to Lena, Lena’s heart began to race. The look in Kara’s eyes was something she hadn’t ever seen before.

“Yeah.” Kara said with a whisper. “Beautiful.” Kara’s finger tips brushed Lena’s hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek all the while their eyes were locked in a passionate embrace. “Lena, I...”

“Lena Luthor!” The two women jumped apart and Lena spun to see who was calling her name. A tall, skinny woman wearing a tight red dress sauntered over to the women.

“Roulette?” Lena asked, not believing her eyes.

“Nice to see you, Luthor.” The skinny brunette plucked at her fingers, pulling one long white glove of her slender hand then reaching into her purse and pulling out at card. “Here, I like your sound. Call me if you want to be a real musician.” She handed the card to Kara. A worried look fell to Lena’s face.

“You’re a producer now?” Lena asked sceptically, subconsciously she stepped in front of Kara, protectively.

“I’m anything that I want to be, Lena. You know that.” The woman said nonchalantly, sliding her fingers back into her glove and without another word, she left the roof and sauntered back down the stairs.

“You know her?” Kara asked stepping past Lena and looking down the stairs.

“Her name is Veronica Sinclair...or Roulette as most people know her. I went to boarding school with her. The Sinclair’s and Luthor’s used to do business with each other all the time when I was growing up, but our fathers had a falling out just before my father died.” Lena looked at the card in Kara’s hand. “She’s not a trustworthy person, Kara. Please promise me you won’t get involved with her. She plays dirty.” Kara frowned and nodded.

“I won’t.” Lena watched as Kara still stared at the card in her hand, she slipped it into her pocket and looked back to Lena. “Hey, I uh, I think we should go on a date.” Lena laughed.

“Do you?” Lena whispered, the women stepped back to each other, coming closer than they were before the interruption. Kara’s lips met Lena’s in a chaste kiss and then something took over Lena in that moment, she took the back of Kara’s neck and pulled her back to her mouth. Inviting her in, Kara’s tongue touched hers in a blaze of passion. Kara pulled Lena in tight with her hands at her hips and Lena’s hands held Kara’s face as their lips danced together with fever. Lena was the first to pull away, the smile on her face was radiant.

“Pick me up tomorrow at 7.” Lena pushed a small card into Kara’s hand and walked backwards slowly away from Kara, letting the blonde stare after her. Once Lena had disappeared from Kara’s sight, she let out a breath she did know she was holding. Unfolding the small card in her hand and reading what was written, it was Lena’s personal phone number and her residential address. Kara smiled giddily, and entered the information into her phone.

Lena decided to let herself relax, she slept well for the first time in weeks and her head was filled with thoughts of Kara. What had happened to her? She usually was never this distracted especially with women or men. But Kara was different. She was beautiful, kind and talented, and she also wasn’t intimidated by Lena’s wealth or position. She knew to Kara she was just Lena. Not a billionaire, not a CEO. Just a woman who stepped in a puddle in very expensive shoes.

It was after 9am by the time she got out of bed and then treated herself to a carb and sugar filled breakfast. Something she hadn’t done in months. After a trip to the gym, she finished off a few emails while sitting on the sun covered balcony of her penthouse. She picked up a book she had been trying to read for the longest time and settled in for some relaxation. An hour had passed and her phone buzzed beside her. It was a text from an unknown number.

_‘So where would a struggling musician take a beautiful billionaire on a date?’_

_‘This is Kara, btw.’_

Lena smiled, she thought for a moment before answering. Lena couldn’t care less where Kara took her, honestly. She’d been on so many dates with wealthy men who had taken her to expensive, fancy restaurants and each time was worse than the previous. She had never once been on a date with a sexy musician and she was curious.

_‘Anywhere she wants. Surprise me.’_

_‘That doesn’t help me at all, thank you. See you at 7 xx’_

Lena giggled to herself, putting her unread book down once again and returning indoors to prepare.

7 rolled around much faster than anticipated, she couldn’t recall where the day had gone but now she sat around in her living room, waiting for her date. She decided to dress down a little, something much more comfortable than her usual attire. A pair of black, skin tight jeans and a burgundy long sleeved sweater top but a pair of black pump heels to keep the ‘it’s a date’ vibe.

Three small knocks were heard at the door and for the first time in a very long time, Lena felt nervous. All her dates in the previous year were more for networking than actual romance, she hadn’t been on an real date with something she actually had some sort of feeling for. Lena checked herself in the mirror by the door before answering.

“Hi.” Kara said when Lena opened the door, Lena couldn’t help her smile. The blonde looked almost the same as the day they had met. Dark blue skinny jeans, held up by a black studded belt, black combat boots and a tight fitting black t-shirt that had the name of some band on it. Kara noticed that Lena looked her up and down and began to feel self conscious. “Sorry, most of my stuff is still on its way from Metropolis. I didn’t have much to choose from.” Kara gave a weak smile.

“You look great, Kara don’t worry about it.” Lenas genuine smile made Kara feel ten times better.

“Shall we?” Kara asked, gesturing with her head toward the elevator. Once in the elevator, Kara leaned against the wall and looked at Lena.

“What?” Lena asked, still smiling.

“You’re not what I expected.” Kara put her hands up defensively. “And I mean that in the best way possible.” Lena mirrored Kara’s pose on the other side of the elevator.

“How do you mean?”

“I dunno. I just pictured you opening the door wearing some sort of very expensive frock.” Kara elaborated with her hands, motioning as if she were wearing a dress.

“Would you have preferred it if I did?” Kara’s cheeks went bright red, not sure if Lena was upset by the assumption.

“No...no, I much rather this.” Kara smiled nervously. Lena nodded as soon as the elevator dinged, opening to the ground floor.

“Good. This is much more comfortable anyhow.” Lena smiled, stepping out of the elevator along with Kara, whose hands were deep in her pockets. Once out on the street, Kara turned to Lena, pulling her hands from her pockets.

“You don’t mind walking? The place isn’t far.” Kara gestured behind her with her thumb.

“Walking is great.” The two walked in silence for a moment. Kara seemed nervous, which Lena found endearing. Kara’s cheeks were still a little flushed. As they walked side by side, Lena decided to break the silence.

“So...it’s just you and you’re sister?” Kara kept her head forward, watching her own feet as they walked.

“Yeah. She’s the one and only sister. My adoptive mother lives in Midvale and my adoptive dad went missing about 15 years ago.” Lena watched Kara, trying to gauge if it was a sore topic or not.

“I’m sorry about your father. You’re adopted...so am I.” Kara finally looked at Lena, her eyes wide.

“Oh really? What a coincidence!” Kara perked up, Lena thought that Kara had obviously been waiting for some common interest to come to light. “How old were you when you were adopted?”

“I was four. Then I was put into a foster home before the Luthor’s adopted me. What about you?” They arrived at their destination and Kara smiled.

“This is the place. Uh, I was adopted when I was eleven. I spent all eleven years being bounced around from foster home, to orphanage to foster home before the Danvers saved me.” Lena nodded, and smiled. She looked up at the large red neon sign that read ‘The Oven’. “It’s ok?” Kara asked nervously.

“Looks great!” Lena said, she was happy that this was so casual. Kara opened the door and ushered Lena inside. She walked up the to host and whispered something to the man, the man nodded and lead them down to the back of the restaurant to a door, where there was a small secluded table under a gazebo covered with vines and roses. Maybe no so casual. “Wow, Kara. This is so beautiful.” Kara beamed.

Dinner was lovely and much more romantic than Lena was expecting. Kara was so sweet and the food was better than some of the high end restaurants she had been in. They sat and talked for hours, Lena told Kara about her troubled upbringing and her mission to bring L-Corp into the light and lift it from what it was when Lex was in charge and told her her coming out story, simple and understated and lonely. Kara spoke about growing up with the Danvers and her rocky start with Alex. She told Lena about her relationship with music and how it makes her feel to play and saying in front of a crown. Lena felt the emotion coming from Kara talking about music, she wished she had that passion. Of course L-Corp was her life’s work and she was very proud of the work she had so far put into it and excited for what was to come but to have a talent and succeed in said talent must feel impowering.

The night ended at Lena’s apartment, outside the door with a featherlight kiss and a promise of a call tomorrow. Much to her disappointment. Lena figured Kara was being a gentlewoman and didn’t want to overstay her welcome, even though Lena would have let her stay as long as she liked.

The next day came and went and she hadn’t heard from Kara. She pretended that she wasn’t affected by it. That she hadn’t waited patiently by her phone all day, and every time it buzzed or binged she didn’t grab it immediately. She felt like a love struck teenager. She felt embarrassed that she let a woman get to her like this, who clearly wasn’t that interested. She thought about sending Kara a text to ask why she hadn’t called but she thought that might make her look a little desperate, so she turned her phone off, put it in her purse and went home.

The next morning when she decided she couldn’t possibly keep her phone turned off forever, considering she was the CEO of a very large company, she turned it back on. It was then where she found 2 missed calls and a text message...all from Kara. Lena’s heart raced.

_‘Call me back when you can. Sorry, again.’_

The text message confused her so she checked her voice mail, sure enough there was a message left.

“Lena, I’m so sorry for not calling. Something crazy happened and I can’t wait to tell you. Uh, call me when you’re free.”

Lena felt so stupid, if only she had kept her phone turned on for a few more hours then she would have been aware of the call. When she looked at the clock and saw it was only six thirty in the morning she decided to wait a couple of hours before calling Kara back. She got out of bed, showered and put on her favourite dress, ready for a day at the office.

At the office things were in a shambles. Something had gone awry down in one of the labs and a dangerous chemical had been spilled, one of her lab technicians got hurt and that meant paper work. She had two meetings back to back and then some idiot journalists were coming in to interview her about the changes she’s making with L-Corp which would have been fine if she hadn’t realised that they were trying to dig up old feelings about Lex and the Luthors in general. After kicking them out of her office, she sat down at her desk with a huff and checked her phone. A message from Kara.

“Shit!” Lena said, completely forgetting to call the blonde beauty back. She chastised herself over and over before reading the text.

_‘I’ll take your radio silence as you’re not interested. I’m sorry if I did something wrong.’_

Lena panicked and before she knew it she was holding the phone to her ear and the dial tone confirmed that she had indeed called Kara. Her heart racing.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Kara. I’m so so sorry, I really did mean to call you back. I promise. But...”

“It’s okay, Lena. You don’t have to explain. I can tell when I’m being ghosted.”

“Ghosted? No, no, no. I got your message this morning and I had every intention to call you back, but I got to work and there was an accident in the lab and then I had meeting which took me way past lunch and then some frustrating journalist tried to catch me off guard and make me say awful things and...I’m so sorry.” Lena waited, she hoped that she hadn’t completely made an idiot of herself.

“Oh. Sounds like a bit of a bad day.” Lena nodded even though she knew Kara couldn’t see her.

“It was but it’s much better now that I’m talking to you.” Kara smiled and blushed, happy that Lena couldn’t see her.

“So...”

“Oh right, you had something you wanted to tell me!”

“Can I come over? I’ll bring champagne.” Lena was intrigued, and excited.

“I’m still at the office but meet me at my apartment in an hour.” Lena rushed out of the office, told Jess to send her tomorrow’s schedule via email and then take the rest of the afternoon off but before Jess could tell her it was already after five, the raven haired CEO was already in the elevator and half way to the lobby. Lena made it to her apartment about ten minutes before Kara was due to arrive, she hurriedly gussied up her lipstick and put away and fly away hairs she found, left over from the whirlwind of a day she had. A light knock at the door and Lena was there in seconds.

“Kara! Come in.” Kara’s beaming grin made Lena’s heart race, she matched her smiled and bit her lip. Kara kissed her cheek and Lena lead her into the kitchen to get some champagne flutes.

“I’m so glad that you called me back. I really thought I had screwed up somehow.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her a little closer to lean up and press her lips to Kara’s. Kara’s cheeks turned a bright red and Lena thought it was adorable. She poured two glasses of chilled champagne and handed one to Kara.

“So what are we celebrating?” Kara lifted her glass to the sky.

“I got signed by a record label and I’m going on tour!” The blonde practically shouted, her excitement was enough to make her jump up and down.

“Oh my god, Kara! That’s fantastic.” Lena hugged the excited blonde and clinked their glasses in a toast. “Who did you sign with?”

“Roulette Productions.” Kara took a sip of her champagne and squeezed Lena’s hand.

“Wait, wait, wait...Roulette Productions?” Lena pulled her hand out of Kara’s and stepped away slightly. “As in Veronica Sinclair?” Kara nodded, putting her glass down on the bench and putting her hands up defensively to explain.

“Look, I know you said she couldn’t be trusted and that she was shady. But, I called and spoke to her and she explained everything, she seems legitimate. She booked a small starter tour, you know, local venues just to get my name out there.” Kara shrugged and picked her glass back up, taking a larger swig this time. Lena paced for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose before looking back at Kara.

“Please tell me you didn’t sign anything. You didn’t sign a contract, did you?” Lena stepped closer to the blonde.

“Uh, of course I did, Lena, this is the biggest thing to happen to me in my entire career. I wasn’t just gonna let this opportunity go.” Lena frowned in disappointment, she didn’t want to make Kara feel bad but she knew Roulette and she doesn’t do anything for free or even a small fee. This woman was go big or go home. Lena knew there were some very short string attached.

“Do you have a copy of the contract?” Kara dug around in her backpack and pulled out a blue display file and handed it to Lena. Lena opened it quickly and scanned the entire thing. Pacing. She shook her head, one too many times which made Kara feel uncomfortable and nervous.

“Lena...please...Wha-“

“Seventy, thirty?!” Lena exclaimed angrily. She closed the file and placed it delicately on the bench. She took a deep breath and put both of her hands on the bench before looking at Kara. “Seventy, thirty. Kara, that’s robbery.”

“I know it’s not much but it’s my foot in the door!” Kara said, her voice a little louder.

“Kara, that’s not even your toe in the door. She’s a flat out thief.” Kara shook her head, she grabbed the file from the bench and shoved it back into her bag. Tears welling in her eyes. A

“I know I don’t know you very well Lena, but I really thought you’d be happy for me.” Lena watched as Kara flung her bag over her shoulder and stomped toward the door, she left and slammed the heavy apartment door as hard as she could before Lena even had the chance to say anything.

Days had passed and Lena had tried calling Kara multiple times. She’d sent her well over ten texts and she got nothing in return. She knew Kara was getting completely screwed over by Veronica so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Lena took herself to lunch at a restaurant that she knows Veronica frequents and waited, going there every day for a week before finally the skinny brunette showed up. She waited for the woman to get comfortable at her table before she approached her.

“Lena. What a lovely surprise.” The woman said sarcastically. Not even bothering to look at Lena.

“Cut the shit, Veronica. How much do you want? I’ll give you any amount, just let Kara go. Give her to another producer, someone who will give her a fair royalty contract.” Lena watched the smile form on Veronica’s face.

“As tempting as that is, I’m going to have to decline. She signed a contract. It’s not my fault that she is so naive and only too eager to sign it.”

“You’re greedy. You’re taking advantage of an innocent, kind hearted, talented woman. You’re evil.” Lena stomped out of the restaurant and pulled out her phone, trying a last ditch attempted at contacting Kara.

It had been weeks. She had heard nothing from Kara. She had been to her apartment but realised that she had already left to go on her tour, Lena even tried going to Alex’s store to try and get through to Kara via her sister but she learned from the guy she recognised as Brainy from Ghostbar, that Alex had gone on tour with Kara. Brainy had given Lena a list of dates and places that Kara was going go on tour, with the addresses of each place she was staying. It was almost as if he knew she was trying to help Kara, his face showed concern the entire time Lena was explaining what Veronica was doing.

She sent a letter to every hotel or motel Kara was staying at. The letters explained everything, she told her that she had confronted Roulette and stated what the evil woman had said. Lena hoped that she could get through to Kara. She hoped that Kara would understand that Lena was just trying to help her.

Another week had passed and Lena was sitting at her desk, she had her laptop open to google and every now and then she would search Kara’s name and see the reviews for each of her shows. Seeing the pictures that the venues had posted and seeing that each show had more and more people showing up. She was happy for Kara, that she was doing what she loved and that she was finally getting the chance to show people what a talented and wonderful musician she is. She just wished it wasn’t all for Veronica Sinclair’s benefit. Jess knocked and entered the room, handing Lena and small envelope.

“This just came for you. I’m not sure who it’s from, it was delivered by a UPS guy. There’s no name.” Jess left the room and Lena quickly opened the envelope, pulling out what looked like a hand written note and a ticket. The small note just had a few words on written on it.

_‘Sorry for the short notice.’_

Lena frowned in confusion, it wasn’t Kara’s hand writing and then she looked at the ticket. It was a ticket for Kara’s last show of the tour and it was tonight. Lena looked at the time and realised the show was already halfway through. Without hesitation, Lena pocketed the ticket and grabbed her coat.

“Jess, I’m done for the evening, call me a car please.” Jess picked up the phone and called a car. By the time Lena got outside of the building a car was waiting and she immediately got in and told the driver where she needed to go. She felt anxious, if Kara didn’t send her the ticket then who was it? She put her hand into her pocket and held the ticket like it was keeping her alive. It had been weeks since she has even seen Kara, and she had only just met her but the connection she had felt almost instantly with this woman was something she had never felt before.

She arrived at the venue, it was at National City Art’s Centre. Lena owned this building, she wondered if Kara knew. She could hear the beautiful timbre of Kara’s voice through the doors, she made her way up the stairs, up into the vip balcony. Luckily, it was empty and she stood and watched as Kara put down her guitar and grabbed the microphone stand and an upbeat melody began.

“This song was written a few weeks ago, about a woman who had just completely consumed me and I hope somewhere, she’s listening.”

_I can’t write one song that’s not about you_  
Can’t drink without thinking about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can’t have you

Lena couldn’t help the enormous blush that found its way to her cheeks, burning hot. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde beauty practically serenading her from the stage.

_I’m in Toronto and I’ve got this view_  
But I might as well be in a hotel room  
Yeah, it doesn’t matter cause I’m so consumed  
Spending all my night reading texts from you

_Oh, I’m good at keeping my distance_  
I know, that you’re the feeling I’m missing  
You know that I hate to admit it but  
Everything means nothing if I can’t have you

_I can’t write one song that’s not about you_  
Can’t drink without thinking about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can’t have you

Lena missed the second that Kara’s eyes locked with hers, as if she knew she would be standing there on the VIP balcony. Lena’s heart almost stopped. She felt dizzy and her body couldn’t decide if it wanted to cry or smile.

_I’m so sorry that my timing’s off_  
But I can’t move on if we’re not gonna talk  
Is it wrong for me to not want half  
I want all of you, all the strings attached

_I’m trying to move on, forget you but I hold on_  
Everything means nothing, everything means nothing babe  
I’m trying to move on, forget you but I hold on  
Everything means nothing if I can’t have you

_I can’t write one song that’s not about you_  
Can’t drink without thinking about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can’t have you

The song finished and the stage went dark. Just as Lena was about to sit down and process what had just happened and strong hand grabbed her arm.

“Quickly, come with me.” She was being pulled along by a tall figure, she recognised them.

“Alex?” She had only met the woman once but she stuck out in her mind, she was a kind woman and obviously a very good sister to Kara. “It was you that gave me the ticket wasn’t it?” Alex didn’t say anything in return as she was pulled down and hallway and shoved into a room. Alex closed the door and Lena spun around to try and figure out where she was. “Kara!”

The blonde stood in the middle of the room, her hair falling in soft curls around her shoulders, her black shirt a little damp from sweat from her concert and she was staring straight at Lena.

“Lena, I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you, I should have I was so, so stupid.” Kara came toward Lena, taking her forearms in her hands, looking into Lena’s eyes. “I dropped Roulette. I thought about what you said, and of course I got your letter, but by then I had already told Roulette where to go. I called Kim and she put me in contact with National City Records, I spoke to Mikel Frizco and he took me in, he countered the contract with Roulette productions and payed her off with the profits from my shows. You were right, she was a fraud and a thief and I should have listened to you.” Kara started to worry when Lena just stared at her and didn’t say anything. “Lena?”

“You wrote that song for me?” Kara blushed, and nodded.

“You were all I could think about since I last saw you, these few weeks had been some of the best in my life but it felt like something was missing and listen, I know we don’t know each other very well bu-...” Kara was cut off by Lena’s lips on her. She melted into the kiss and pulled Lena close by her waist. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and deepened the kiss. Lena was the first to pull away, her smile was from ear to ear.

“I’ll take that as a you’ll forgive me?” Lena laughed and kissed her again.

“I think they want you back out there.” Kara listened and could hear the crowd out in the theatre shouting.

**‘Encore, encore, encore’**

“I guess that’s my cue, will you stay?” Kara said, opening the door, the chants becoming louder. Kara stared at Lena, waiting for an answer.

“For as long as you’ll have me.”


End file.
